Spies and Serial Killers Wanted
by rose in the snow
Summary: The Gallagher Girls must save Jazz from the Circle of Cavaan, which are hunting Jazz because his dad used to be a member. Will they survive and protect Jazz or is a spy agency more dangerous than a serial killer dad?


Gallagher Girls and I Hunt Killers Crossover Chapter 1

Cammie Morgan was sitting in class like any normal day when Joe Solomon, the Covert Ops teacher walked in and looked around the room. "Cammie Morgan, Come with me." Cammie got up as all the other girls looked at her jealously. Joe Solomon was standing farther down the hallway waiting for her. Cammie walked over to him and he began to talk. "Cammie, you know that we have been looking at that list that you gave us about the members of the Circle of Cavaan. Well we found an interesting name on the list. I'm sure you know who Billy Dent is." Cammie nodded her head. Everyone knew who he was.

"Why was his name on the list?" Cammie asked.

"We're not sure." He replied. "We're still looking into that but that's not why you're here Cammie. Billy Dent had a son that we want you to find him and bring him here. He is in danger and he has useful skills in tracking down killers. You and your friends have until Friday to bring him, his girlfriend and his best friend back to Gallagher Academy."

"Ok, what's his name?"

"Jazz Dent," He replied.

Jazz Dent woke up and rolled over to look at his clock. It said 2:30 AM. The house was quiet since his grandmother had passed away about a month ago. Luckily he had been able to trick Melissa into thinking that she was still alive but he wasn't sure how much longer that would last. He sat up in bed. There is near silence except for a car driving down the road. He was about to lay back down when he thought he heard someone coming up to the door. 'It must be Howie or Connie,' he thought to himself but he decided to go check it out anyway. He got out of bed and began walking down the staircase. Then he heard a noise again but this time it sounded like a knock at the door. 'Jasper, it's not a just a knock at the door, it's an opportunity.' He pushed aside his father's voice as he continued down the staircase. The farther he descended the more his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He looked out a window at the driveway. There was no car parked anywhere nearby but there was another knock at the door. 'I guess I better opened it. Just to make sure I'm not going insane.' He went over to the door and turned the knob. As he did he saw four silhouettes standing on his front porch. One of them pushed past him into the house and found a light switch. The silhouettes disappeared and in their place stood four teenage girls who were about his age. They all wore uniforms to the same school.

"You know you could have turned on a light," said the girl that had pushed past him. The other three girls walked into the house and closed the door as Jazz stood there surprised. He had never had four girls show up at his house in the middle of the night.

"Macey, he probably has school tomorrow unlike we do," said one of the other girls.

"Yeah, Liz is right not everybody gets to go to a super cool school like we do," said another. Jazz finally came out of his shock and looked at the girls. The first one was gorgeous with jet black hair and a nose piercing. 'She's perfect.' Billy's voice rang in his head. He knew his dad would have loved to kill her but he pushed that thought aside. The second girl reminded him of Howie. She was thin and short with light blonde hair. The third girl was also amazingly beautiful with dark hair and tanned skin. Jazz looked around for the fourth girl but he didn't she her anywhere. She hadn't said anything since she had been there.

Jazz finally found the ability to speak again and said, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"We go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and you're in danger." Jazz turned around and saw the fourth girl. She was pretty but not overly pretty. She was average. 'No one would miss her in a crowd.'

"I don't think I am in that much danger. I've been through more dangerous stuff then the four of you have combined. "

"We know about your father, Billy Dent," said the average girl again.

"Plus, you don't know what we've been through." said the girl with the nose piercing.

"Before your father was a serial killer, he joined an elite group called the Circle of Cavaan. Now the group is going to try and get you to join. They will stop at nothing to get you to join the group."

Jazz stood there a second, "How did you know about my father? If you don't answer that question then I'll tell my grandmother to call the police."

"We know that your grandmother died a month ago." said the short girl. Jazz didn't know what to do or what to say. The girl with the black hair looked out the window.

"Cammie, did you call Mr. Solomon?"

"No, not yet."

"Well someone's here."

"Macey turned off the light. We need to get out of here."Cammie said. She turned to Jasper and said, "Jasper, you need to come with us. You're not safe here."

"Fine," Jazz replied as Macey turned out the light. Cammie and the other girls pulled Jazz toward the back door. "How do you know where the back door is?"

"Be quiet!" the short girl said. The girls pulled Jazz to the back door. The opened the door and looked around the corner of the house.

There was a car in the driveway. A woman stepped out of the car. Followed by a man from the passenger side.

"That's Zach's mom" Bex said.

"But who's the guy she with." Macey asked.

"I know him." Jazz said.

"Who is he?" Liz asked.

"That's my dad."


End file.
